Schnee Afrika Korps
The Schnee Afrika Korps is the unified expeditionary force of the Schnee Wehrmacht, Team RWBY, the Future Alliance and Weiss Schnee, are the allies of Team RWBY as the good version of the Nazi Union's Afrika Korps, and are also famous for being led and commanded famously by Arnold Perlstein, Carlos Ramon, Wanda Li, Ralphie Tennelli, Dorothy Ann Rourke and Keesha Franklin. After she becomes the Weißer Anleiter of a newly-formed United Schnee Reich after her father became part of the Nazi Union by being brainwashed after the Beacon War, she must learn from Desert Fox's books about the original Afrika Korps. Also, the United Schnee Reich had made the Schnee Afrika Korps. It is named after the surname Schnee in the good version of the Afrika Korps. Now Schnee Afrika Korps is established by Weiss,Ahmed al-Arif,Zeyad Khalil,Oreste Baratieri, Stacker Pentecost, Dr. Sarah Bellum, Douglas MacArthur, Bernard Montgomery, Omar Bradley and Dwight Eisenhower in before Desert Fox surrendered. Soon,Zeyad Khalil and Ahmed al-Arif will be leaders of Schnee Afrika Korps before have Desert Fox of Schnee Afrika Korps. Like Schnee Wehrmacht,they have infantries, armored vehicles, a desert units, lots of aircraft, artilleries, World War II-era desert German weapons (including modern weapons from around the world), helicopters, a special infantry, special vehicles, and special units with Weiss's Panzer Division, and most famously, the Rah-Rah Robot. Schnee Afrika Korps will be in first battle should be the Battle of Kassala, right before Rommel's surrender, where the Rah-Rah-Robot and Team Magic School Bus need Weiss's Afrika Korps for attack NRC and rescue Jyoti Kaur and Tim Jamal, capture the Dardanelles Robot and kill Abasi Hakim once again but they will liberate Kassala. Also,they can fight in Afrika Battlefield,very good at fighting in Afrika but Rommel will join as become Desert Fox of Team RWBY when he and his friend are surrendered to team RWBY in Battle of Kassala but they will provide support for Team Magic School Bus, the Kids Next Door, the Team Fortress Union and the Equestria Girls while fighting Tabuu at the same time during the siege of Kassala and Operation Buttertoast. Also,they will being upgraded by the Werman Reich,the Werner Werman's empire can into famous by panzers of Werman Reich getting stronger that they would also prevent China from getting African colonies. Soon,they will in Battle of Kassala when for the Rah-Rah-Robot and its crew members, Arnold Perlstein, Carlos Ramon, Wanda Li, Ralphie Tenneli, Dorothy Ann Rourke and Keesha Franklin. With them being led by Weiss Schnee and Desert Fox of Team RWBY with Oreste Baratieri and Douglas MacArthur,they can listen to their commands to help her team, her allies, and the whole of the Grand Alliance. They can use blitzkrieg tactics, tactical desert moves, Weiss's tactics but they will have special tactical of Desert Fox for attack enemies. Now Schnee Afrika Korps will be one of the expeditionary forces of Grand Alliance when she and Desert Fox joined Grand Alliance. They will fight for Weiss Schnee,Rommel (as Desert Fox), Team RWBY, Team JNPR, the Preschool Girls, the Team Magic School Bus, the rest of the Future Alliance, and the rest of the Grand Alliance. History Category:Factions